starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jedi Academy Training Manual
Jedi Academy Training Manual, to podręcznik (Saga Edition) do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez Wizards of the Coast. Podręcznik wydano w 2009 roku i jego autorami są Rodney Thompson, Eric Cagle, Patrick Stutzman i Robert Wieland. ''Zawartość: *Introduction **Courses of Study ***Exchange Courses ***Independent Study ***Beware The Dark Side *Chapter I - Power of The Force **Skills ***Use The Force **Force Regimens **Forge Training Regimens ***Awaken Force Sensitivity ***Eyes of The Force ***Oxygen Bottle ***Quiet The Mind ***Telekinetic Practice **Lightsaber Training Regimens ***Sparring Practice ***Training Remote ***Vo'ren's First Cadence ***Vo'ren's Second Cadence ***Vo'ren's Third Cadence ***Vo'ren's Fourth Cadence ***Vo'ren's Fifth Cadence **Jedi Talents ***New Jedi Consular Talents ***New Jedi Guardian Talents ***New Jedi Sentinel Talent ***New Lightsaber Combat Talent **Force Talents ***New Alter Talents ***New Control Talents ***New Dark Side Talents ***Guardian Spirit Talent Tree ***New Sense Talents **Prestige Class Talents ***Force Adept Talents ****New Dark Side Devotee Talents ****Beastwarden Talent Tree ****Mystic Talent Tree ****Telepath Talent Tree ***Jedi Knight Talents ****New Duelist Talents ****Jedi Artisan Talent Tree ****Jedi Instructor Talent Tree ****Jedi Investigator Talent Tree ****Jedi Weapon Master Talent Tree ***Sith Apprentice Talents ****Sith Alchemz Talent Tree **Feats ***Follow Through ***Force Regimen Mastery ***Long Haft Strike ***Relentless Attack ***Unswerving Resolve **Force Powers ***Blind (Telekinetic) ***Convection ***Crucitorn ***Cryokinesis ***Drain Energy ***Fold Space ***Force Light (Light Side) ***Force Storm (Dark Side) ***Force Track ***Hatred (Dark Side) ***Inertia ***Inspire (Light Side) ***Intercept (Telekinetic) ***Memory Walk (Dark Side, Mind-Affecting) ***Mind Shard (Mind-Affecting) ***Plant Surge ***Thought Bomb (Mind-Affecting) **Lightsaber Form Powers ***Assured Strike (Lightsaber Form) ***Barrier of Blades (Lightsaber Form) ***Circle of Shelter (Lightsaber Form) ***Contentious Opportunity (Lightsaber Form) ***Deflecting Slash (Lightsaber Form) ***Disarming Slash (Lightsaber Form) ***Draw Closer (Lightsaber Form, Telekinetic) ***Falling Avalanche (Lightsaber Form) ***Fluid Riposte (Lightsaber Form) ***Hawk-Bat Swoop (Lightsaber Form) ***High Ground Defense (Lightsaber Form) ***Makashi Riposte (Lightsaber Form) ***Pass The Blade (Lightsaber Form) ***Pushing Slash (Lightsaber Form, Telekinetic) ***Rising Whirlwind (Lightsaber Form) ***Saber Swarm (Lightsaber Form) ***Sarlacc Sweep (Lightsaber Form) ***Shien Deflection (Lightsaber Form) ***Swift Flank (Lightsaber Form) ***Tempered Aggression (Dark Side, Lightsaber Form) ***Twin Strike (Lightsaber Form) ***Unbalancing Block (Lightsaber Form) ***Unhindered Charge (Lightsaber Form) ***Vornskr's Ferocity (Dark Side, Lightsaber Form) **Force Techniques ***Cure Disease ***Extended Blind ***Extended Force Disarm ***Extended Force Grip ***Extended Force Thrust ***Extended Move Object ***Improved Convection ***Improved Crucitorn ***Improved Cryokinesis ***Improved Fold Space ***Improved Force Light ***Improved Force Storm ***Improved Plant Surge ***Improved Thought Bomb **Force Secrets ***Holocron Loremaster ***Mentor *Chapter II - Philosophy **What Is The Force? **Aspects of The Force ***The Light Side ****The Jedi Code *****The Jedi Code: Self-Discipline *****The Jedi Code: Responsibility *****The Jedi Code: Public Service ****Padawans and Apprentices *****Obtaining a Padawan *****Padawans in Adventures *****Benefits of Training a Padawan *****Achieving Knighthood ***The Dark Side ****The Dark Path *****The Dark Path: Temptation *****The Dark Path: Imperilment *****The Dark Path: Submission *****The Dark Path: Atonement or Redemption ****Variations on The Dark Side **Applications of The Force ***Alter ****How Do Alter Abilities Work? ***Control ****How Do Control Abilities Work? ***Sense ****How Do Sense Abilities Work? ***Influence of The Dark Side *Chapter III - Equipment & Artifacts **Melee Weapons ***Guard Shoto ***Lightfoil, Archaic ***Lightfoil, Modern ***Lightsaber, Archaic ***Lightsaber, Dual-Phase ***Lightsaber, Dueling ***Lightsaber, Crossguard ***Lightsaber, Great ***Long-Handle Lightsaber ***Lightsaber Pike ***Lightwhip ***San-Ni Staff ***Wan-Shen **Advanced Lightsaber Construction ***Lightsaber Crystals ****Adegan Crystals *****Kathracite Crystal *****Mephite Crystal *****Pontite Crystal ****Ilum Crystals ****Synthetic Crystals *****Compressed Crystal *****Standard Synthetic Crystal *****Unstable Crystal ****Traditional Jewels *****Bondar Crystal *****Corusca Crystal *****Dragite Crystal *****Durindfire Crystal *****Firkraan Crystal *****Hurikane *****Jenraux Crystal *****Kasha Crystal *****Opila Crystal *****Phond Crystal *****Rubat Crystal *****Sigil Crystal *****Solari Crystal ****Extremely Rare Crystals *****Ankarres Sapphire *****Barab Ingot *****Dantari Crystal *****Heart of the Guardian *****Kaiburr Crystal Shard *****Krayt Dragon Pearl *****Lambent Crystal *****Mantle of the Force **Lightsaber Accessories & Modifications ***Beckon Call ***Blade Lock ***Concealed Compartment ***Electrum Detail ***Fiber Cord ***Force-Activated ***Interlocking Hilt ***Pressure Grip ***Trapped Grip ***Waterproof Casing **Ranged Weapons ***Discblade ***R-9 Flash Canister **Armor ***Dark Armor ***Jedi Battle Armor ***Orbalisk Armor ***WJ-880 Blinding Helmet **Other Equipment ***8-2A Medical Bundle ***Force Detectors ***Force Training Aids ***Sith Battle Harness ***Subelectronic Converter ***Universal Energy Cage **Holocrons ***Using a Holocron ***Introducing New or Lost Powers ***Retreaning ***Holocrons in Combat ***Creating a Holocron **Sith Artifacts ***Sith Amulet ***Sith Poison ***Sith Scrolls and Tomes ***Sith Talismans *Chapter IV: Affiliated Programs **Aing-Tii Monks ***History ***Location ***Philosophy ***Building an Aing-Tii Monk ****Aing-Tii Monk Talent Tree *****Aura of Freedom *****Folded Space Mastery *****Liberate *****Many Shades of the Force *****Spatial Integrity **Baran Do Sages ***History ***Location ***Philosophy ***Building a Baran Do Sage ****Baran Do Sage Talent Tree *****Enhanced Danger Sense *****Expanded Horizon *****Knowledge and Defense *****Planetary Attunement *****Precognitive Meditation **Fallanassi ***History ***Location ***Philosophy ***Building a White Current Adept ****White Current Adept Talent Tree *****Force Immersion *****Immerse Another *****Ride the Current *****Surrender to the Current *****White Current Adept **Iron Knights ***History ***Location ***Philosophy ***Building an Iron Knight ****Iron Knight Talent Tree *****Droid Duelist *****Force Repair *****Heal Droid *****Mask Presence *****Silicon Mind **Matukai ***History ***Location ***Philosophy ***Building a Matukai Adept ****Matukai Adept Talent Tree *****Body Control *****Physical Surge *****Soft to Solid *****Wan-Shen Defense *****Wan-Shen Kata *****Wan-Shen Mastery **Seyugi Dervishes ***History ***Location ***Philosophy ***Building a Seyugi Dervish ****Seyugi Dervish Talent Tree *****Seyugi Cyclone *****Mobile Whirlwind *****Repelling Whirlwind *****Sudden Storm *****Tempest Tossed **Shapers of Kro Var ***History ***Location ***Philosophy ***Building a Shapers of Kro Var ****Shapers of Kro Var Talent Tree *****Combustion *****Earth Buckle *****Fluidity *****Wind Vortex **Tyia ***History ***Location ***Philosophy ***Building a Tiya Adept ****Tiya Adept Talent Tree *****Cycle of Harmony *****Force Stabilize *****Repel Discord *****Stifle Conflict *****Tyia Adept **Wardens of The Sky ***History ***Location ***Philosophy ***Building a Wardens of The Sky ****Wardens of The Sky Talent Tree *****Brutal Unarmed Strike *****Martial Resurgence *****Rebound Leap *****Simultaneous Strike *****Telekinetic Strike *****Telekinetic Throw **Zeison Sha ***History ***Location ***Philosophy ***Building a Zeison Sha ****Zeison Sha Warrior Talent Tree *****Discblade Arc *****Distant Discblade Throw *****Recall Discblade *****Telekinetic Vigilance *****Weapon Specialization (discblade) *Chapter V - Instructors & Alumni **Instructors of The Force **Teaching Through Example ***Anoon Bondara ***Arca Jeth ***Cay Qel-Droma ***Cilghal ***Corran Horn ***Dace Diath ***Grand Master Luke Skywalker ***Kieran Halcyon ***Kyle Katarn ***Mara Jade Skywalker ***Nomi Sunrider ***Odan-Urr ***Ooroo ***Oss Willum ***Shoaneb Culu ***Thon ***Tott Doneeta ***Vodo Siosk-Baas *Chapter VI - Dangers of Study **Dark Siders ***Azrakel, The Dark Warrior ***Blackguard, The ***Brakiss ***Carnor Jax ***Dark Side Spirit (Template) ****Freedon Nadd, Dark Side Spirit ***Hethrir ***Irek Ismaren (Lord Nyax) ***Kueller ***Massassi Abomination ***Nightsister of Dathomir ***Prophet of The Dark Side ***Sedriss ***Shadow Academy Student ***Sorcerer of Tund ***Tamith Kai ***Xanatos **Beasts ***Battle Hydra ***Beck-tori ***Chrysalis Beast (Template) ****Chrysalis Rancor ***Derriphan ***Droch ***Dxun Tomb Beast ***Hssiss (Dark Side Dragon) ***Marsh Haunt ***Nighthunter ***Shyrack ***Silooth ***Sith Warbird ***Sith Wyrm ***Storm Beast ***Taozin ***Terentatek ***Tuk'ata Sith Hound *Chapter VII - Studying Abroad **Places in The Light ***Chu'unthor ****Notable Locations ****Inhabitants ***Jedi Temples and Academies ****Notable Locations *****The Jedi Temple on Coruscant *****The Jedi Enclave on Dantooine *****The Great Library of Ossus *****The Jedi Academy on Yavin 4 ****Inhabitants ***Valley of The Jedi ****Notable Locations ****Inhabitants **Dark Side Sites ***Dark Side Site Power Levels ***Dark Side Sites and Non-Force Sensitives ***Dark Side Sites and Force Sensitives ***Dark Side Sites and Dark Siders ***Dxun ****Notable Locations ****Inhabitants ***Korriban ****Notable Locations ****Inhabitants ''Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *What You Need To Play *Message From The Faculty *Holocron Lessons *Whispers of The Sith Spirit *Holocron Lesson: The Twin Suns *Message From The Faculty: Vo'ren Faalo *Holocron Lesson: The Great Hunt *Optional Rule: Daily Force Points *Table 1-1: Sith Alchemy *Whispers of The Sith Spirit: Sith Abomination (Template) *Message From The Faculty: Move Object *Message From The Faculty: Line of Sight *The Force Through The Ages *Message From The Faculty: Saber Locks *Whispers of The Sith Spirit: Shades of Darkness *Optional Rule: Resisting The Dark Side's Call *Optional Rule: A Helping Hand *Holocron Lesson: Archaic Power Packs and "Retrosabers" *Message From The Faculty: Dual-Phase Lightsaber Variants *Table 3-1: Melee Weapons *Table 3-2: Lightsaber Construction Base DCs *Message From The Faculty: Creator Bonuses *Table 3-3: Lightsaber Crystals *Message From The Faculty: Crystals in Training Lightsabers *Whispers of The Sith Spirit: Synthetic Lightsaber Crystals *Holocron Lesson: Creating New Crystals *Message From The Faculty: Krayt Dragon Pearls *Table 3-4: Ranged Weapons *Table 3-5: Armor *Message From The Faculty: Jedi in Armor *Table 3-6: Equipment *Jedi Master Holocron Gatekeeper - dane programu cyfrowego (software) *Sith Lord Holocron Gatekeeper - dane programu cyfrowego (software) *Whispers of The Sith Spirit: Sith Holocrons *Message From The Faculty: The Muur Talisman *Holocron Lesson: On The Force, Visions, and Discretion *New Species: Shards *Shards - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Anoon Bondara - dane postaci *Arca Jeth - dane postaci *Cay Qel-Droma - dane postaci *Cilghal - dane postaci *Corran Horn - dane postaci *Dace Diath - dane postaci *Grand Master Luke Skywalker - dane postaci *Kieran Halcyon - dane postaci *Kyle Katarn - dane postaci *Mara Jade Skywalker - dane postaci *Nomi Sunrider - dane postaci *Odan-Urr - dane postaci *Ooroo - dane postaci *Oss Willum - dane postaci *Shoaneb Culu - dane postaci *Thon - dane postaci *Tott Doneeta - dane postaci *Vodo Siosk-Baas - dane postaci *Message From The Faculty: Jedi Marriage *Holocron Lesson: Celegial Species Traits *Holocron Lesson: Vultan Species Traits *Holocron Lesson: Krevaaki Species Traits *Azrakel - dane postaci *Blackguard Minion - dane typowego człŞonka formacji *Blackguard Wilder - dane typowego człŞonka formacji *Brakiss - dane postaci *Carnor Jax - dane postaci *Freedon Nadd (Dark Side Spirit) - dane postaci *Holocron Lesson: Destroying A Dark Side Spirit *Hethrir - dane postaci *Irek Ismaren (Lord Nyax) - dane postaci *Kueller - dane postaci *Massassi Abomination - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Nightsister of Dathomir - dane typowej przedstawicielki *Prophet of The Dark Side - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Sedriss - dane postaci *Junior Student of the Shadow Academy - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Senior Student of the Shadow Academy - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Sorcerer of Tund - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Tamith Kai - dane postaci *Xanatos - dane postaci *Battle Hydra - dane zwierzęcia *Beck-tori - dane zwierzęcia *Chrysalis Rancor - dane zwierzęcia *Derriphan - dane zwierzęcia *Droch Swarm - dane zwierzęcia *Dxun Tomb Beast - dane zwierzęcia *Hssiss - dane zwierzęcia *Marsh Haunt - dane zwierzęcia *Nighthunter - dane zwierzęcia *Shyrack - dane zwierzęcia *Shyrack Swarm - dane zwierzęcia *Silooth - dane zwierzęcia *Sith Warbird - dane zwierzęcia *Sith Wyrm - dane zwierzęcia *Storm Beast - dane zwierzęcia *Taozin - dane zwierzęcia *Terentatek - dane zwierzęcia *Tuk'ata Sith Hound - dane zwierzęcia *Message From The Faculty: Chu'unthor Adventure Hooks *Chu'unthor - dane statku kosmicznego *Dantooine - dane planety *Ossus - dane planety *Yavin 4 - dane planety *Ruusan - dane planety *Message From The Faculty: Valley of The Jedi Adventure Hooks *Holocron Lesson: The Cave on Dagobah *Dxun - dane planety *Message From The Faculty: Dxun Adventure Hooks *Korriban - dane planety *Message From The Faculty: Korriban Adventure Hooks ''Credits:'' *Designers - Rodney Thompson, Eric Cagle, Patrick Stutzman, Robert Wieland *Developer - Rodney Thompson *Art Director - Ryan Sansaver *Editor - Christopher Perkins *Lucas Licensing Eitor - Frank Parisi *Design Manager - Christopher Perkins *Director of RPG R&D - Bill Slavicsek *Production Manager - Cynda Callaway *Graphic Designers - Jino Choi, Breanne Miller *Pre-Press Manager - Jefferson Dunlap *Graphic Production Specialist - Christopher Tardiff *Cover Artist - Gonzalo Flores *Imaging Technician - Carmen Cheung *Interior Artists - Steve Argyle, Dan Brereton, Jeff Carlisle, Joe Corroney, Tommy Lee Edwards, Scott Fischer, Adam Gillespie, D. Alexander Gregory, Ron Lemen, William O'Connor, r k post, Jim Pavelec, Vinod Rams, Wayne Reynolds, Francis Tsai, Franz Vohwinkel, Ashley Wood, Ben Wootten Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)